


It's an Amazing (Cruise) Ship

by chaosmanor, maharetr



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Photography, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Cougar were kinda happy in Bolivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Amazing (Cruise) Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Dear omens, this is a little different from what you probably expected. We hope you like it!

Cougar and Jensen hung out together in Bolivia, when they weren't working at the doll factory. 

[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20and%20Cougar%20hanging%20on%20the%20couch_zpsfnjgn5aj.jpg.html)

Jensen liked to crash on Cougar's couch after a tedious shift putting voice squeakers into plastic torsos. So boring. 

[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20nappping_zpsuiuwaoxj.jpg.html)

 

While Cougar showered the lingering stink and the persistent plastic fragments off after a shift, secretly sometimes Jensen would try on Cougar's hat. This was the funniest thing ever.

[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20laughing_zpso7zbln3f.jpg.html)

 

Also, Jensen thought it made him look cool.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20charming_zpsd0foz4hl.jpg.html)

 

Really, really cool. The same kind of cool as Cougar.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20secretly%20cool_zps6jywb5r4.jpg.html)

In the evenings, they'd sprawl on Cougar's couch, and Jensen would try to pick up some private work for them. The doll factory didn't pay much, and they could use the extra cash.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20working_zpstv3qempc.jpg.html)

 

Jensen found them work, the no-questions-asked kind of work they were after. It involved hanging around in the Bolivian jungle and watching light aircraft fly over, until Cougar spotted the right plane to shoot at. Boring.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20and%20Cougar%20in%20jungle_zpsfrptn2m8.jpg.html)

[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Jensen%20and%20Cougar%20in%20jungle%202_zpsr6rqktq7.jpg.html)

But the job paid enough for them to buy a rundown old pickup truck. Cougar was delighted with the truck, Jensen could tell.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Cougar%20in%20truck_zpsnwbuh8g3.jpg.html)

 

Sometimes they'd drive the truck around, then park somewhere and make out in it for a while. Once they were interrupted, and Cougar didn't have his hat on. Disaster!  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Busted%20no%20hat_zpsif8vzaxn.jpg.html)

 

Disaster recovery!  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Quick%20hat%20on_zpsw0d7twqi.jpg.html)

The very best thing about their pickup truck, though, was when they would go camping and sleep in the back.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Camping%20in%20truck_zpsbzepjzcf.jpg.html)

 

Jensen and Cougar were kinda happy, living in Bolivia.  
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/chaosmanor/media/Camping%20in%20truck%202_zpsssxg9jlw.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Jensen: played by Kiba  
> Cougar: played by Kenobi
> 
> Apparently, our dogs will do absolutely anything for pieces of kangaroo jerky and scritches. No dogs were harmed in the compilation of this photo story, but the 'Go Petunias' t-shirt probably isn't salvageable. 
> 
> Kenobi and Kiba were such good dogs.


End file.
